


Dating Mark Sloan Would Include

by sirenbarnes



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Dating Mark Sloan Would Include

 

  


 

**Ϟ** Kissing. ****

**Ϟ** Making out a lot.

**Ϟ** Sex. ****

**Ϟ** Shower sex.

**Ϟ** Hot steamy sex. (Like damn)

**Ϟ** Being suspicious of Lexie.

**Ϟ** Thinking that mark is going to leave you and go to Lexie. ****

**Ϟ** Fighting about. ****

**Ϟ** Mark reassuring youhe won’t leave you. ****

**Ϟ** Passionate sex. ****

**Ϟ** Teasing each other. ****

**Ϟ** A lot of I love you’s.

**Ϟ** Flirting.

**_Ϟ_**  Showering together.

**Ϟ** Oral sex. ****

**Ϟ** Sitting with him at lunch. ****

**Ϟ** Relaxing after a long day at work. ****

**Ϟ** Spooning.

**Ϟ** Deep conversations.

**Ϟ** Morning sex.

**Ϟ** Mark watching you treat patients. ****

**_~~Ϟ~~ _ ** _~~Breaking down when he dies.~~ ****_

  



End file.
